


Element Of Truth

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer, T'Pol, Tucker, and Sato are kidnapped while offworld and given drugs that enhance their sexual drive. By Kat and Kadi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: "Element Of Truth" was started during Season 1 after watching 1.07 "The Andorian Incident." I had discovered despite Kadi's adamant objections that I liked the Archer/T'Pol pairing. Don't get me wrong, I am extremely open minded and will and have read just about anything and any pairing, but I liked the way these two played off of each other. I had also just discovered Captain Archer's fan fiction, made friends with Dee, and joined the CAVe (otherwise known as the Captain and the Vulcan mailing list).  
  
Despite my attraction to these characters, I could not see either of them letting go their prejudices completely to willingly start a relationship, in fact the only valid possibility I could see was if they were forced to acknowledge it through some sort of outside interference. Since Josephine had already tackled Pon Farr in her awesome story "Cause And Effect," I felt I couldn't possible do a similar story justice, so I sat down with Kadi (who often humors my dark side) and began hashing out ideas for "Element."  
  
As is typical for me when an idea sparks, the opener for "Element" was written in a matter of hours and sent to Kadi for editing and addition. The problem we discovered, was not going to be in writing the emotional scenes of the story, but filling in the background for it. Who in the hell would be interested in the mating practices of another species? And why? As with her typical humor, Kadi informed me that it was my idea so I needed to flesh it out, but she was as always an awesome sounding board and came back with several suggestions. In fact, since we had just finished a long awaited Voyager story (three years in the writing and over a hundred pages) by the name of Balance of Power, we were flying high and full of mischief. While not a fan of Archer/T'Pol, Kadi did find a lot about Connor Trineer to be interested in, so she jumped full force into the Trip/Hoshi aspect of the story. Thus the original chapter one was written and posted to Captain Archer's.  
  
Over the next few months, Endeavors was born and our efforts shifted from writing fanfic to developing the site. Real life of course interfered as much as possible and "Element" was put on hold. Kadi moved and lost interest in Enterprise, leaving me stranded and struggling with a posted unfinished fic. For a time, our attention focused back in on finishing some Voyager stories and taking care of real life (blak).  
  
It was during this time that Dee sparked my interest with a little story called "T'Lin" and my attention once more shifted to other things. "Monsters Revisited" was started (the first long fic I had written by myself in years) and when I sent it to Kadi for editing, she hated it. I was devastated. It did however make me stop and think. I had to change gears in the way I was writing. I was so used to painting myself into a corner and having someone write me out of it, that it was a habit. I refocused, made some changes and sent it back for another try. The response was encouraging and even more short stories flowed to the front, but "Element" was thrown onto a back burner.  
  
Once MR was out of the way, I pulled "Element" out again and reread what I had. There were these awesome scenes that if we could ever bridge would make an interesting story (or so I thought, as did others who were asking us to finish it). I jotted down some ideas and sent them to my partner in crime and the response floored me. While fully supportive of Endeavors, Kadi had lost interest in Enterprise, in fact the last episode she had watched was 1.26 "Shockwave 1" and that had been with me. Despite my disappointment, I could respect her choice and the fact that she had no desire to work on it. She was and still is into Voyager as well as other fandoms and I could understand her not wanting to work on it. With that conversation I prepared to do something I had never done before. I was scraping a posted unfinished story.  
  
When I notified people that "Element" was coming down, the response was overwhelming. I was flooded with personal emails asking me not to give up on it, to keep trying. One of my staunchest supporters threw a virtual fit (thanks Dee). She had, because she kept asking, been the only person to read the entire story as it was mapped out at the time. I'm very fussy about unfinished stories, especially my own, and will not post a piece with holes in it even as a teaser. With Dee in one corner, the CAVe rooting for me in another, and random requests to finish in still yet another corner, I broke policy again and sent the story as was to yet another person, desperate for some possible options. It is here I post a special thanks to Lattelady for taking on the chaos that was "Element" at that time. While unable to help me come up with anything new, she was however certain that I would find a way to finish it. With my corners filled, I saw no option but to make the attempt. For the first time in months made myself read what I had. I tried to look at it from a different angle, as an editor rather than a writer. I focused in a section at a time and suddenly the pieces began to come together. There were multiple bridges in "Element." many of them only a paragraph long, but they took forever to complete smoothly. Finally I was able to post a third chapter. After nearly a year in the works, "Element Of Truth" had newly posted material. I was thrilled. Of course real life has a way of smacking you when you're not looking, and it hit the back burner once more. When I pulled it out again, I was able to look at it with new eyes. Was it really a good story? Did it flow well? Would I read it? The answer amazingly was yes, and the need to finish it blossomed.  
  
The final test came with the final edit, and Kadi offered to proof it, just as proud as I was that it had been completed. A labor of love, my first Enterprise story, finally complete and worthy of the Kadi seal of approval. I only hope you enjoyed it as well.  
  
Special thanks to all of you who refused to let me walk away from this story. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Whew....that was long winded of me...could have written another story for all of that nonsense...sigh. Well not nonsense really..."Element" was honestly written for the readers, for they were the ones who encouraged it. But, what else was going through my mind while I was writing? Well we all know by now that Kat has a dark side. Writing is my outlet...Here are some others:  
  
Musical inspiration. Chopin's Fantasy Impromptu, Greenwheel's Breathe, Edwin McCain's 3am, Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse, Wasting my time by Default, I am Mine by Eddie Veder, and Downfall by Matchbox 20. Breathe was the most prominent to the point I was working on a video for it which died when my computer crashed.  
  
Keep in mind that "Element" is set before 1.26 "Shockwave 1" so anything Season 1 is game, Season 2 doesn't exist.  
  
Special thanks once more to all my friends at the CAVe for keeping me from trashing this when it wouldn't come together, as well as those others who kept encouraging me to write. Thanks!!!  
  
*** indicates time shift  


* * *

Archer buried his face in her neck and slowly released her arms. He took a moment to breathe in the smell of woman and sex, before drawing back. He couldn't stop the whisper of a kiss that brushed her cheek as he cupped her face. He waited for her to open her eyes so he could judge how much damage he had done. The urge had been greatly diminished, but even so he could feel it simmering under the surface. He briefly wondered how long he had before it overwhelmed him again. Stroking his fingers lightly over her cheeks he silently urged her to open her eyes. Not that he blamed her, the need had swept through him so completely that it left no room for finesse. Unable to stand the silence, he broke it, his fingers stroking her cheeks once more. "T'Pol?" Her eyes fluttered open and met his, unreadable as always. Her silence wounded him more than actions. "T'Pol, are you alright?"

She gave him a short nod and raised her hands to his shoulders. "If you are finished Captain, perhaps you should move." Her voice was quieter than he was used to, even more subdued, as if by being quieter, she would have more control. Again her eyes gave away nothing as she waited for his next move.

He shifted then, sliding out of her, wincing even as she did. "Are you alright?" She rolled swiftly from him, sliding to the edge of the bed and standing in a smooth move. He couldn't help but marvel at the smooth flow of muscle under her golden skin and the graceful curve of her back as it blended into a shapely bottom. Instead of answering, she reached for the sheet and quickly draped it around herself. As she started to walk away, he grabbed her wrist. The words came out harsher than he had planned, but then nothing was going as he had planned. "Answer me, damnit!" Slowly he pulled her down to him. "Please."

She tensed in his grip, then allowed herself to be drawn into his arms. He cradled her close for a moment, his face buried in her hair. "I will be fine Captain." Vulcan logic beat at her, telling her to remove herself from his embrace and to get cleaned up. She needed to be prepared for the next incident. But the woman in her demanded she stay and allow some small bit of comfort. She was shocked by the huskiness of his voice as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry T'Pol. I would never have...I wouldn't have ever thought myself capable of such an act, especially with someone I care about." He tipped her face so that he could once again meet her eyes. "I hate that I have hurt you."

With a deep breath, she took inventory. She had not been ready when he entered her, and while sore, she didn't think he had hurt her too badly. Her wrists ached and would most likely be a bit bruised, and her breasts were tender where he had suckled a bit fiercely, but all in all she expected to be back to normal in a few days, providing they were returned to Enterprise soon. She allowed herself a moment to comfort him, stroking his hair before she rose. "It will be alright Captain. Under the circumstances, you can hardly be held responsible for your actions, and I did agree to join with you to help you through this."

Archer took minimal comfort in her words as she walked away. T'Pol may have consented to help him, but she hadn't agreed to be raped. The thoughts chased themselves through his head in horror as full realization dawned. He dropped his head to his knees and wondered how the hell he had gotten into this mess.

***

Trip leaned over T'pol's seat as she piloted the shuttle into the atmosphere. "I can't believe it. Four days of R&R on a beautiful planet and I'm stuck with you guys."

Archer grinned from his seat next to T'Pol. "I keep telling you Trip, this is a mission of first contact. The Celestia seem like an intriguing race and are agreeing to a cultural exchange if you will. It's a learning experience."

"And their language is fascinating!" Hoshi piped in from the rear of the shuttle.

T'Pol took a moment to adjust the controls. "The Celestia are a matriarchal society who have had limited contact with outside races. You should be honored that they agreed to allow you come down to the planet."

Trip snorted. "You're just jealous because we are the first people to be given that honor and..."

Archer held up a hand. "Lay off Trip. The Vulcans have had contact with the Celestia before as well as with other races. However, according to their Queen, Malia, the council of elders was too steeped in the old ways to allow outsiders planet side. In fact they were against space travel as well. It has only been in the last decade that they've managed warp flight. Malia is still fighting to open up cultural exchange, and we have been chosen to be the first. Perhaps because our species are so similar."

Trip chuckled. "Similar my foot Captain. A whole planet full of beautiful women and we are going to be the first men to have access to it..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hoshi punched him in the arm. "You really are a sexist pig, you know that?"

"Hey!" He rubbed the spot with a frown, "I didn't say anything."

"No," Hoshi grinned, "but you were thinking it, and that's just as bad."

"Let us all hope that Mr. Tucker will be able to contain those thoughts while on Celestia." T'Pol gave them both a dry look before turning her attentions back to the helm.

"See what I mean," he said defensively, "A guy just can't have any fun with you all around!"

"This isn't supposed to be fun," Archer interjected, "Well, not the kind of fun you have in mind anyway."

"See," Trip smirked at Hoshi, "He was thinkin' it too."

She only shrugged, "He's the Captain."

"That doesn't mean he can be as perverted as he wants, while I take all the flack around here!"

"Hey I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Alright children," Archer rolled his eyes, "Porthos is more behaved than the two of you are acting right now. Maybe I should start taking him on First Contact missions."

"Captain I do not believeâ€”" T'Pol began but then broke off, "Ah, an attempt at humor, but a poor one."

Trip snorted, "S'not the first time, probly won't be the last."

Hoshi just shook her head, grinning, "Boys will be boys."

T'Pol's brow shot up, "Indeed." She did not sound impressed.

"Enough. What do you say we focus in on the task at hand and get there safely? And Trip? I'm sure I don't need to remind you..."

"Come on Captain, it's all in jest. I'll be on my best behavior on the planet."

As T'Pol entered the landing sequence, she turned toward Archer. "Captain, The Celestia are very ritualistic and easily offended. We will be meeting the diplomatic party in just a few moments and they will explain the rules of conduct they sent us. We should make a point of asking all our questions at this time."

Again Archer held up a hand. "While I appreciate your input T'Pol, I'm certain we can manage to behave ourselves."

As the away team left the shuttle they were surrounded by several women. The first thing Archer noticed was the absolute translucence of their skin. The pale color was accented by light blue hair and lavender eyes. The color seemed uniform for all, the only distinction being the color of the robes they were wearing. One of the women stepped forward, her robes a rich gold. Around her head she sported a thin green band. She moved to Archer and bowed her head in greeting. "I am Malia, Queen of the Celestia. I welcome you to our world."

Archer returned her bow. "It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for this opportunity. I am Captain Jonathan Archer." He motioned to his left. "This is Sub Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato." As he mentioned their names, his crewmates also bowed before the queen.

The young queen stretched out a hand and lightly touched Archer's hair, before pulling back with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "My apologies Captain. I must say I find your species fascinating. Such bold colors and strong lines...what is your species again."

"We come from the planet earth. With the exception of the coloring, I don't see too many differences Your Majesty."

Her eyes flicked from one to the other in wonder as she answered distractedly. "Oh, Malia please. No those like us as similar but you, and Commander Tucker, what are you exactly."

Archer glanced at T'Pol in confusion, then realized what she was asking. "If I understand you correctly you are asking about our differences, specifically our gender? Commander Tucker and I are male."

Malia nodded. "Yes yes that is what it was. I remember reading it in the report you sent us. Unfortunately there is so much that is new to us that I forgot for a moment." She motioned Archer and his party forward. "Now Captain..."

"Jonathan, please."

The smile that lit her face was radiant. "Thank you Jonathan. Now if I may be so bold?" He nodded. "What is the purpose of dividing your species into two genders?"

Once more he glanced at T'Pol before answering. "Our species uses it mainly for reproductive purposes."

Malia blinked, startled. "Reproduction? It doesn't sound very efficient."

"Do you have no division of species even in your plant and animal life?"

Malia smiled again. "No, no. The Celestia are born of the mother, from the mother by the mother. All creatures are of the mother and a part of the cycle of life. When we are ready the young will be born of us and continue the cycle. You are the first of your kind we have met."

Archer took a moment to digest that information. "I was under the impression that you had encountered males of other races before. The Vulcans perhaps?"

"No, no. We were not even aware that Vulcans divided their species as well. Do many cultures? All for reproduction?"

Even though he was becoming uncomfortable with the topic, he went with it. "That is the general purpose of two genders. If you would like, I will have the doctor send you more specific information and if you have any questions I would be happy answer them."

Trip chuckled. "Count me in too. I'm happy t' oblige."

Hoshi elbowed him in the ribs and whispered low so only he could hear. "Don't be too obliging." He just grinned in response.

Sensing another incident in teasing, Archer headed it off by turning to T'Pol. "No males?"

"The High Command thought the Celestia would be more comfortable interacting with female crew. It is a logical assumption."

Malia garnered his attention once more. "I declare Jonathan, your species is absolutely fascinating. Not only are you split in genders but you range from fair to dark." She glanced from Trip to Hoshi. "Or is Commander Tucker unique even among your species?"

Hoshi grinned. "Oh he's unique alright." She giggled as Trip hushed her. Glancing around he noticed several of the Celestia staring not just at him but at Hoshi. At first he thought it was just curiosity, but then he recognized the look in their eyes. They were studying Hoshi as if she were a potential mate. He moved a bit closer.

Once more Archer intervened. "My people come in all shapes and sizes and colors. We are quite a diverse species."

Malia nodded. "It is truly wonderful Jonathan, though I must say, Ensign Sato is bound to be pursued among my people, as is Sub-Commander T'Pol. They are both extremely exotic and beautiful to us with their dark looks." She winked up at him. "As are you." With a great deal of flourish, she guided them into a large richly appointed apartment. "Please make yourselves at home. We look forward to talking with you more on the morrow, however now I must placate the elders." She scrunched up her face. "It is a troublesome job, but it must be done. If you need anything, please let the honor guard know. They will be in the gatehouse just outside." With a final motion toward said gatehouse, she left, calling her entourage to her.

Trip watched the party leave with a frown, "Cap'm I don't know if I like the idea of my gal being ogled by another woman." He threw a possessive arm around Hoshi's shoulders.

Hoshi drove her elbow into his stomach, "Two dates does not a relationship make, pal, and I'm no one's "gal", at least not until I say I am." She gave him a wink and stepped away, letting the Captain take the lead as they proceeded to check out the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

As the others began meandering over to the living area, Hoshi stood and began to clear the dishes from their meal. Trip watched her for a moment, grinning slightly, then let himself flop onto the sofa and called out, "And when yer done with the dishes Hoshi Darlin', bring me a beer!"

She shot him a look over her shoulder, eyes narrowed, then stepped into the small kitchenette and opened the refrigerating unit. She retrieved what they believed to be the Celestian version of the "beer" and carried it over to him. "Sure thing," she took on his twang in the most annoying adaptation, "Darlin'."

Trip's hand snaked out and curled around her wrist, with a fluid motion, he pulled her into his lap. "Hey baby, why don't I take you into the other room and us have a real party."

She sighed and shook her head, gave him a sweet smile and a pat on the chest, "When you're a real man, we'll talk about a real party." With a wink she climbed off his lap and went back to clearing out the dishes.

Sometime, and several beers later, the moodâ€”at least among the three humans, had lightened considerably. While T'Pol looked on with disapproval, the two men and Hoshi boasted crude jokes and tall tales. At some point later in the evening, while Hoshi stood staring out over the Celestian night, Trip walked by, intent on swatting her behind.

She caught sight of him from the corner of her eye and moved quickly, catching his arm and jerking it behind him, she used the momentum of the movement, and his slight inebriation to push him flush, face first, into the wall.

"Oh baby," he drawled, "I love it when you play rough!"

"Captain," T'Pol finally interjected, "I do not believe..."

Archer sighed, "Trip, Hoshi, lets knock it off and call it a night."

"Yeah Hoshi," Trip called over his shoulder, "you should really behave yourself you're scaring the Vulcan."

She rolled her eyes and let him go, then easily dodged his hands and crossed the room to the second of the two bedrooms, which she and T'Pol were sharing.

* * *

Malia's guards escorted them to breakfast with the young queen the next morning. Archer was surprised to find a watered down version of Celestian beer on the table as well as a variety of unusual fruits. With a smile he lifted the glass of beer that had been placed by his plate. "Malia, I don't wish to be rude, but I'm afraid this drink of yours has an adverse effect on us."

Her brow crinkled. "I know we sent the ingredients to your doctor to make sure it was safe for you?"

"It's not that so much harmful as intoxicating."

She laughed. "Then the Boru is doing exactly as it should. The beverage is created in the tropics of our planet and is a favorite to drink because it reduces inhibitions and helps us to relax. The daytime servings are actually blended without alcohol so that we may do our jobs. There is a chemical additive in it that gives a similar effect but does not impair our judgment." She wrinkled her nose as she sipped at her own drink. "That also accounts for the difference in the taste." With a quick gesture she raised her glass for a refill. "However if you do not like the taste of it, we can find something more palatable?"

Archer shook his head. "That won't be necessary. As long as we know it won't impair our judgment we are content to drink it." He took a sip of his own drink and smiled. "It is quite delicious. Perhaps we could arrange to take some of it back with us when we leave."

Malia nodded. "Speaking of leaving. I know you arranged only to stay a few days, but we would be most honored if you would stay the week. There is so much I wish to discuss with you, so much knowledge I want our people to share that I don't know how we will fit it all in, especially with my schedules. Please say you'll consider it."

Archer glanced over at T'Pol and the others and saw nothing to discourage him. With a nod, he agreed. Within another few moments he had signaled Enterprise and made the arrangements. He and the others spent the rest of the morning with Malia exploring the cultural center of her city. During their time together the young Queen was excessively curious about human mating behavior. Doctor Phlox had sent down more detailed biological information, but Archer was called upon to explain it. While the constancy of the questions embarrassed him, he made an effort to explain everything he could. He even talked Hoshi into answering a few from a woman's perspective. Malia, though curious, took time to explain her interest, even going so far as to point our a breeding Celestian. Their species reproduced through an asexual form. When it was time, the Celestia began to ripen with their young, giving birth in much the same manner as a human female, only the offspring was a genetic match to the mother.

While he had found the morning interesting, Archer was thrilled when they were returned to their apartment. He was a bit embarrassed at the low strum of desire riding in his system, but he attributed it to the discussions of the morning. With a wry grin at Trip, he excused himself to take a shower, hoping the water would cool him down.

As Trip prepared them all a lunch, Archer asked the guards to make sure they were stocked on the virgin Boru. Though the humans had all enjoyed the other, he was determined to keep things relatively calmer than they had been the night before. It had been obvious that T'Pol was concerned by their behavior and he didn't want to do anything to deliberately upset her. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he focused on her. He couldn't seem to stop his eyes from roving over the swell of her breast, following the line of her waist, or even focusing on the curve of her bottom. There was a certain amount of notice that she generated in him anyway. After all she was a beautiful woman, and she wore that damn cat suit that hid absolutely nothing, yet made him want to peel it from her just so he could experience the pleasures beneath. With a quick, sharp shake of his head, he tried to focus in on his lunch. He glanced around to see if anyone noticed his attention lapse, but found that Trip and Hoshi both seemed absorbed in one another. While he didn't object to fraternization, he only hoped they knew what they were getting into. Once more his gaze slid to T'Pol and he found himself fascinated by each bite she took. He grew instantly and shockingly hard as her small pink tongue flicked out to catch a crumb. Stunned by his body's unexpected reaction, Archer excused himself from the table and made his way into the bathroom. As he took himself in hand, he frowned. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that aroused over a woman's innocent movement. Shaking his head, he gave himself a self-deprecating smile. He really needed to get laid.

* * *

Jonathan sat on the balcony overlooking a lake. The apartment that Malia had assigned them truly was luxurious. With the exception of sharing sleeping quarters, they were very comfortable. He wasn't surprised to find himself watching the stars, rather than the city lights and the water. The stars were his constant, they always had been. The Celestian sky was a dark violet and the stars were both familiar and different. There was something about sitting under a night sky that was every bit as relaxing and exciting as watching them from his view port. Picking up a cup of Boru, he sipped at it, barely noticing as the screen door behind him opened.

T'Pol stepped out on the porch and stood silently for several long moments. She was reluctant to interrupt the Captain as he had seemed off the last couple of days. In fact, all of her human companions seemed off. Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another, and the Captain watched her constantly. If she didn't respect and trust him, she would think his looks possessive and predatory. The very thought sent a shiver down her spine. That was what had sent her out here though. She needed to talk to him about returning to the ship. It was obvious something was affecting her crew and she wouldn't be satisfied until she had them back onboard ship with the doctor checking them over. She finally walked over to him, standing just out of reach at his side. "Captain, may I have a moment of your time?"

Jonathan was startled by the flash of desire that swept through him. Every time she had entered a room the last couple of days he had been aware of it. His senses all seemed heightened when she was around. Hell, he could smell her. The soft fragrance of her meditation candles that clung to her skin, and most importantly the underlying scent of woman. His awareness of her was both frightening and highly arousing and he loved every minute of it. He turned slightly, noting as he did that she stepped back. That action sent another flare through him, and he was hard pressed not to accept the challenge she unwittingly offered. He noted with some satisfaction that she seemed affected by the tension as well, so much so that she had changed from her cat suit to the looser robes her people wore. What she didn't realize was that they just served to inflame him further. He had an idea what was beneath them and itched to explore. At another time he would have been concerned at the heightened aggressive traits. Reigning in his emotions, he relaxed and gestured her to the chair beside him. It was close enough for him to enjoy her and far enough away for her to feel safe. He shook his head as if to clear it of his darker thoughts. "What can I do for you T'Pol?"

She perched cautiously on the edge of the seat. "I am concerned with the behavior of the away team."

He turned to fully study her. "Behavior?"

The look in his eyes sent another shiver through her. She tried to ignore it. "Yes. It seems that the male members of the away team are showing an increase in aggressive, predatory behavior. There is also the increase in inappropriate activity between Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato. I have caught them engaged in intimate acts several times over the last three days. In fact its getting worse."

"I'm sure its just a matter of being away from the confines of the ship. They are relaxing and in the beginning of a new relationship it seems. Humans are extremely affectionate in the early stages."

She stood in uncharacteristic agitation and walked over to the rail. "It's more than that Captain. I went into the bedroom to change for our dinner with Malia, and they were sprawled across my bed. I turned to leave, to give them privacy, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. Commander Tucker flew off the bed at me in a rage, insulted me and shoved me out the door."

Rage surged to the fore as Jonathan thought of another's hands on his mate. He stood quickly and pulled her to him, his hands sliding under the sleeves of her robe, pushing them up as he checked for bruises. He barely noticed as T'Pol tried to pull away from him. "How dare he touch you! You are mine!"

T'Pol jerked forcibly back, nearly tripping over the chair in her haste to get away from him. "Captain! Don't you see? You are affected as well."

Jonathan shook as her words sank in. He stepped away from her and turned to face the railing. His hands clenched and unclenched as he considered his actions. It was true. He had noticed it but played it off in his head. Something was affecting them, all it seemed but T'Pol and perhaps Hoshi. It was possible that whatever was heightening the aggressive male tendencies might be missing in the women. Hoshi might just be swept up in Trip's ardor. He glanced back at T'Pol before gazing back at the stars. "Alright. We will join Malia for dinner and I will let her know there is a problem and that we need to contact Enterprise."

T'Pol nodded. "I think it would be for the best Captain."

His eyes swept over her. Unable to keep the appreciation from them and his voice, Jonathan spoke. "Do you still need to change? Your robes look fine to me?"

She shook her head and stepped closer to the door. "No. Commander Tucker threw them out the door after me. I'm afraid to think he may have confiscated my room."

Jonathan smiled slightly. "If that the case, you can have mine. I'll take the couch in the living area. We should however be back on Enterprise in a few hours. Let's talk to Malia first." He followed her through the room, and tried not to notice the soft cries coming from the bedroom.

They were early in meeting Malia for dinner so Archer requested the guard contact her. He explained that it was important and had to do with the health of his crew. For the first time since they had come down to the planet he regretted the loss of the communicators. For some reason the atmosphere of Celestia interfered with their communicators and all contact with the ship had to be through the governmental communications system. The guard returned and asked them to follow her to the Queen. They were surprised to find themselves in a medical facility of some sort. Malia approached them. "What is this about a health concern?"

T'Pol spoke. "I have noticed erratic behavior among my crewmates and am concerned there is something here that is affecting them. We need to contact our ship and let the doctor know there may be a problem."

"I see. Would you allow my doctors to run a couple of scans as well? We would like to make sure there isn't something that would harm our people."

Jonathan nodded, then waited as Malia and the doctor reviewed the scans. The doctor spoke. "His hormonal level is higher than we expected, but I don't see any reason to be concerned. He is coming along nicely."

Jonathan reacted as if slapped. "What the hell is going on here?"

As several guards entered the room, the young Queen tipped her head to one side as if analyzing Archer's anger. "It's quite simple Jonathan. You are having a reaction to the Boru. We have been running discreet scans for the last several days and monitoring the changes in your behavior. It seems the Boru acts on your system in a way that heightens your natural aggression. It also seems to effect your sexuality. Based on the readings we've been taking there are several hormones affected in both you and Commander Tucker." She smiled at him, almost innocently. "I must say watching a human male perform sexually is quite an experience. The act itself looks painful, but your Ensign Sato doesn't seem to mind at all."

A growl of fury rolled forth. "You are watching us as well?" The words were spit out. For the briefest of instants Jonathan actually wondered what her neck would feel like under his hands.

"Of course. We are very curious about your species. Also, once we realized the affect the Boru was having, we wanted to make sure you would not harm each other, or us for that matter." She glanced at T'Pol before turning her attention back to Archer. "You have remarkable restraint Jonathan. I've noticed the way you watch her and yet you haven't touched her even once."

Fists clenched. "T'Pol and I do not have that kind of relationship. We are friends and comrades, not lovers."

"But you would like to be. The mere thought of it affects you even now. Why do you not act on it?"

"Because we are friends. Yes I want her. She is a beautiful woman, but she is not an object to be taken and there is trust and respect between us."

"I am familiar with the signs of desire in another woman. She wants you as well. It is more subdued, but it is there."

The very thought of it set Jonathan's teeth on edge. Hormones he kept telling himself. This is all the effect of hormones. "If you realized something was happening with us, how could you even risk not contacting our doctor. For all you know these changes could be detrimental to our health."

Malia turned to the doctor next to her and motioned her to speak. "We took that into consideration, it is one of the reasons we increased our surveillance of you. What we found was that once you engaged in sexual activity the effects dissipated and with each successive act, the hormonal level returned to normal. At least until the next ingestion of the Boru. It seems to effect all of you to some degree, with the exception of T'Pol. She does not drink it, preferring water."

"The Boru doesn't seem to effect you."

"The alcoholic version can heighten our sexual awareness, but we have never been effected by the other. There are enough differences between our species that it seems to effect your females as well, though to a lesser degree,"

The anger that had flared in him seemed to deflate just as quickly. "You need to let us contact our ship. These fluctuations aren't healthy for us."

Malia stepped forward, one hand reaching out to touch his cheek. She smiled as he jerked away from her. "Unfortunately that is not possible. The experiment is not yet complete. You agreed to stay with us for a few more days and there is still data to collect."

"We are not lab rats for you to experiment on!"

Malia studied him for a moment and for an instant seemed contrite, then it was gone. "I am sorry, but we have an opportunity to learn more than we ever imagined. We can not turn away from this opportunity." She glanced at T'Pol. "Of course if you would both cooperate it would go much more smoothly."

T'Pol's eyes narrowed. "We will not participate in this game any longer. If we do not contact our ship they will come looking for us."

Malia smiled again, this time almost evilly. "Because of the communication problems we have here in the city, they aren't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow night anyway. That gives us another day at least. We should have some interesting data by then."

Jonathan growled and stepped toward her, ignoring the defensive positioning of her guards around him. "We will refuse the Boru."

"We had already considered that." With a nod, the guards moved, swiftly seizing both Archer and T'Pol. She walked around Jonathan, the look in her eyes speculative. "Your control truly amazes us. We have been drugging your food the last couple of meals to see if we could push you to the edge. While you've been more edgy you haven't budged. It's time we tried something else."

Jonathan was unable to stifle a groan of pain as the doctor injected him with a syringe of fluid. The rush of fluid burned through his veins and his heartbeat increased dramatically. For a moment he thought it was going to burst out of his chest, then slowly it began to return to a normal rhythm. His hands tightened into fists, clenching and unclenching as his body reacted to the increase of hormones. Again he jerked away as Malia trailed a fingertip over that aroused part of him. "Get your hands off of me!"

Malia spun from him and faced T'Pol. "If you will not take care of him, then perhaps one of my people will volunteer." She gestured to the doctor. "Get a sample of his..." the words were lost for a moment, "what is it called?" When no one answered she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's the reproductive fluid. I would like to see if it is compatible with us. If she won't participate, see if someone else will." She glanced back at Archer speculatively. "After all, his body is ready, what does it matter if his mind participates?" She headed for the door, only to pause. "When you are finished collecting your samples, return them to their apartment and increase the guard accordingly." As she left, she tipped her head in interest. The language Jonathan was speaking intrigued her. Perhaps she should get someone to translate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi tiptoed out of the bedroom. Trip was asleep and she wasn't ready to wake him just yet. She shook her head as she opened the refrigerator door. The man was a phenomenal lover and relentless. She was deliciously sore in places she had nearly forgotten existed. As she prepared a sandwich, she noted the time. It seemed they had missed dinner with the Queen. She wasn't the least bit remorseful though. All Malia seemed interested in was human sexuality. Personally Hoshi would rather participate than talk about it, and with Trip willing and able, she had the opportunity. She had just popped the top on a Boru and fixed another sandwich when Trip walked into the room. Her breath caught in her throat. He was gloriously and unashamedly naked. For a brief instant, she regretted having thrown on his shirt, and then she shrugged. From the look in his eyes, she would be out of it soon enough. Silently she handed him the sandwich and watched as he ate. The Boru was cold and sweet as it slid down her throat, and she wondered what it would taste like against his skin.

Trip finished his sandwich and nearly groaned at the look in Hoshi's eyes. They were devouring him and he was more than willing to allow it. He reached out and plucked the drink from her hand, stealing a swallow. She watched him for a long moment before stepping close. Stretching to her toes, she leaned forward and nipped the skin just below his Adam's apple. He choked on the drink at her move, causing it to dribble down his chin and chest. Hoshi took immediate advantage and lapped at the liquid with her tongue. Unable to resist, she caught a bit of skin between her teeth and sucked hard, savoring his gasp.

Trip reacted instantly. Setting the Boru down, his arms tightened about Hoshi. He hefted her against the counter, growling against her lips. "I'll teach you to mark me darlin.'"

She arched and purred against him, "Try your worst..."

He blazed a path along her neck and jaw, using his teeth as much as his tongue to pleasure her. He ripped open her newly fastened shirt, sending an array of buttons flying through the small kitchenette. She cried out, moaning and whimpering when his lips closed none to gently around her taut nipple. He suckled it between his teeth almost painfully, teasing it with his tongue until she was bucking against him, her nails biting into his bare shoulders.

With a wicked look, he let go of the nipple, and turned his head, latching on to its mate. Again he repeated the torture until she all but fell from the counter's surface.

Hoshi's nails bit and clawed at his shoulders and arms while he played her. When he pulled away she glowered down at him. He only smiled crookedly up at her. The hunger in his eyes nearly startled her, but she was too busy arching as he slid into her heat, filling her completely. She thrust against him as he moved, matching his pace, her knuckles white on the counter top as she gripped the edge. Her cries filled the room as he pounded into her, the tip of his cock bruising her cervix in his over sexed haze.

When she began to clench and tighten around him he groaned and leaned forward, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. A few more hard thrusts later and his release spilled forth, the warmth flooding her insides.

He collapsed against her, panting for several moments, then finally pulled away and once more gave her that crooked devil-may-care grin she loved so much. "You were saying?"

She slapped at his shoulder, "Pig."

They both started as the door to the apartment slammed shut. Hoshi slid from the counter and quickly pulled Trip's shirt on. As the command team came into the living room, Trip strategically placed himself between Hoshi and the counter. The fury emanating off Archer was nearly tangible.

Archer took one look at the disheveled couple. His nostrils flared as the scent of sex reached him. Anger pulsed inside him like a living thing, clawing to get out and he growled in disgust as his body reacted yet again. With another quick look at the couple, he stalked to the balcony. "Get dressed and get out here, we need to talk." The glass door shuddered with the force of his temper as he flung it open. Stalking to the rail, he clenched it as if it were a lifeline, desperately trying to pull his raging hormones under control.

When the others joined him on the balcony he had calmed considerably. His position at the rail didn't move, but he knew they were there. Of T'Pol he was most aware. The subtle scent of her teased him unmercifully and he almost demanded she leave the area, but she was as much a part of the team as the others, and this situation affected her as well. He waited until they settled behind him, then he turned and leaned back against the rail, his arms crossing over his chest. "We have a problem." His eyes took in the possessive presence of Trip behind Hoshi, and T'Pol standing near the door. "It seems the Celestia having been running a bit of an experiment in human sexuality. The Boru has been affecting us, causing an increase in hormonal activity. Among the men it has caused an increase in aggression and sexual awareness. We aren't quite certain the affect it has had on Hoshi because she's been eliminated from the study because she's female. Her only interest from the Celestia is as a partner for Trip." Trip started to speak, but Archer raised a hand to stall him. "T'Pol noticed the marked differences in all our behavior and brought it to my attention. We spoke with Malia a short time ago." He turned, his fists once more clenching the railing. "Like trusting children we went to her, certain of her help. She helped us all right, escorted us to a lab and proceeded to run tests and confess the whole scheme. They are drugging the food and possibly the water. There is no way to know how much they are controlling in our environment. You and Hoshi have made them happy. They find your mating habits quite interesting." At Hoshi's gasp, Archer glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, they are watching us, everything we do." Shoulders slumping, Archer gazed out at the city. "They have denied us communications with Enterprise. It will be at least a day before Malcolm gets antsy." He turned to face Trip and Hoshi once more. "I would like to think your actions are based more on a solid foundation rather than the hormonal imbalance. The Boru is the biggest catalyst and according to Malia, sex counters the drug, though I'm not sure how."

T'Pol took a step forward to catch his attention. "If I may Captain?" At his nod she continued. "Without tests of my own I can't be positive, but based on my own studies of human sexuality and my familiarity with my own species, the act of sex is in itself a hormonal imbalance of sorts. With the appropriate stimuli, hormonal production increases in both genders to assist in the mating. In essence preparing the body. During such activities, there is an increase in physical exercise culminating in the release of those hormones." She raised a brow in question.

Jonathan had to fight hard to tamp down the impulses running through him. Her explanation certainly clarified why the physical act of mating was more successful than a hand job, but it certainly didn't make it any easier to bear. "Sounds reasonable to me."

Trip's hand tightened on Hoshi's shoulder. "What do you suggest Cap'm?"

"Malia has increased the guard, and I imagine there is little we can use in way of communications. I'm not content to play lab rat until Malcolm's red flag goes up but I don't see any other options right now. If you two are comfortable with your relationship, I suggest continuing as you have been, perhaps it will clear your minds enough for you to come up with something." The look he sent them was nearly desperate. "And I recommend you help me come up with some options soon. Unlike with you, Malia is less than thrilled at my own performance. In fact my control intrigues her and she has taken it upon herself to try to break it. Her doctor injected me with something before they released us here." He turned back to the rail and sighed. "I suggest that you all stay away from me. My temper is frayed from all of this and for once I am not all that sure of my control. This goes for you especially, T'Pol. I don't want to take the risk of hurting you. I think perhaps you should lock yourself in my room until its safe."

T'Pol started to argue but the tension in his body stopped her. "We have our communicators. Perhaps there is some way we can use the parts from them to boost our signal to the ship?"

Trip nodded. "Hoshi and I will get on it right away."

Jonathan stayed on the balcony. The night air was cool and the stars calming. Every time he thought of helping Trip and Hoshi, he had to convince himself to stay put. The emotions that raged through him made him unstable at best. He had nearly snapped Trip's head off when the engineer had checked in with him nearly an hour before. Lack of tools and parts, not to mention the affects of drug were wearing at them but they were trying and he couldn't fault them for it. When Trip had finished reporting their progress, Archer had told him to get some rest and to make sure Hoshi did as well. A quick glance at his watch told him it had been nearly three hours since Malia had had him injected. He wondered how long it would take for his system to return to normal.

The scent of T'Pol reached him long before any other indication of her presence. He was about to turn when the screen opened and her soft steps whispered across the tile. "I thought I told you to stay in the other room." The anger that rose in him was illogical and he knew it, but he couldn't stop it.

"You should get some rest."

He spun toward her. "I told you to stay away from me. I didn't do it because I dislike your company and I didn't do it to encourage you to mother me. I'm hanging on by a thread T'Pol and unless you want to be naked and under me in the next few minutes, I suggest you leave."

She froze, even her breath stilled as she struggled with the images his words provoked. The strength of his emotions was almost tangible. Slowly, she moved closer to him. Reaching out a hand, she gently touched his sleeve, surprised as he jerked away from her.

"What the hell are you doing? Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"I heard you." She took a deep breath and moved closer still, her hand wrapping around his. "Let me help you."

Jonathan tried to recoil from her touch but she held on with amazing strength. "Have you lost your mind? You were the one who said we wouldn't participate in their game."

"Yes, but we have no way of knowing what they will do next. I have thought about this even if you have not. There is nothing stopping them from injecting you again, and Malia has made it plain that if we do not mate, she will force you to accept another. I would not see you harmed any more than you have been."

His heart began to beat faster as her words registered. The scent of her stole over his senses and the need to possess nearly smothered him. He made one last ditch effort to send her away. "This won't be a one time thing, at least Malia hinted as much. Once I release my control there is no telling what will happen. I don't want to hurt you."

She took a step back and then another, drawing him into the apartment. She released him only long enough to close the door behind him, before taking his hand once more and leading him into the bedroom. "We will deal with it as it comes. For now, trust in me. Come, let me help you."

The sincerity on her face was his undoing. As he drew her to him and his mouth closed over hers, he felt his control snap. He was drowning and he was taking her with him. He whispered a mental apology as he lowered her to the bed, all thought lost in the need and her.

***

Archer looked up as T'Pol entered the room. Standing, he walked over to her and drew her into his arms. Once more he inhaled the warm scent of women. Savoring a moment, he then led her back to the bed. As he sat, he drew her between his knees. His hands raised and began to worry the knot in the sheet.

T'Pol caught the sheet and held it tightly to her breasts as he freed the knot. "Captain?"

His fingers tangled with hers. He nearly groaned as the sheet dropped, revealing honeyed skin and coral tipped breasts. He drew her closer and kissed the valley between them. "Jonathan."

T'Pol ignored him as she tried to pull away. "What are you doing?"

His arms slid around her waist, one hand resting on the curve of her bottom, the other splayed above it. His tongue traced the underside of her breast as he whispered against her skin. "I would think it was obvious."

Her hands pushed at his shoulders until he allowed her to draw back some. She gestured down to his lap. "Captain, it is obvious you do not yet need me."

"I need you. It simmers just below the surface, but it's there. It won't be long."

She tried to pull back further, but he resisted her attempts by leaning forward and kissing her stomach. "Then I suggest we rest until then."

He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. "I want to make love to you."

The look she shot him tugged at his heart and he realized how truly inexperienced his Vulcan was when it came to human sexuality. "Love is an emotion Captain and it has no part of this."

"Under the circumstances I would prefer you call me Jonathan, and I just happen to be emotional." He paused then, changing track in an effort to reach her better. "I hurt you T'Pol. Our first time together was rough and not as I would have wanted it. I care about you too much to make this a simple rutting of animals. I want to treat you as my lover, not just a vessel for my need."

He leaned in once more, this time to kiss her. As his lips brushed hers, T'Pol jerked violently. "No!" The movement surprised him and he released her. As she sprawled on the floor, T'Pol berated herself for her outburst. Ignoring the hand he offered her she scrambled to her feet. Shifting until she was out of his reach, she crossed an arm over her breasts. "No. To allow anything more would be to make this more than it is. It is sex, Captain." The words spit out with more force than she intended and she drew a deep breath in an effort to gain control. She could not let him affect her like this. "This is not a romantic liaison. This is an experiment in sexual functions between genders instigated by the Celestia. We would not be here if there were another way to ease you. Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato's sexual relationship has shown us that intercourse is the most efficient way to release the frustration that they have forced on the two of you. We are not lovers."

Archer stood and began to pace. "Under normal circumstances, no we would not be lovers, but while we are here I would treat you as one."

T'Pol shook her head. "It is not necessary. My people do not express..." Her eyes fluttered close as she tried to put her thoughts into perspective. "Sex is for reproduction, nothing else."

Stunned, he paused and looked at her. "I find that hard to believe. While we don't have to have sex to survive, it is part of our nature to participate. Surely your people..."

Again she shook her head. "Among bonded couples possibly, however Vulcans do not have a need for sex. Perhaps because our mating cycle is so..." She paused then and turned away from him.

He was determined not to let her go. He snagged her wrist and drew her against him once more. "Tell me. Perhaps it would help me better understand what you need here."

Frustration rolled through her and she fought to tamp it down. "I need for you to let this go. Can you not accept that this is what it is?"

He pulled her flush against him and tucked her head under his chin. His hands stroked over her back in a soothing motion. She allowed it. "No. I can't accept this for what it is, because for me its more than just sex. For all that I respond to you, if there were no attraction in me for you, if there were no respect, no emotion, than I wouldn't have been able to turn to you regardless of my need." Once more he let her go as she pulled away from him. "I've grown fonder of you by the day. Why do you think I was so angry when the High Command wanted to transfer you off of Enterprise. Why do you think I insist on bringing you with me on these missions?"

She slowly backed away from him. "Because I was a logical choice...because you are used to me."

He stood there one hand held out to her. "Because I love you." Her look of horror struck a nerve. "Do you think I like this any better than you? I have hated Vulcans my entire life, and you have managed to show me in a few short months how wrong I am."

"This is not an appropriate conversation."

Anger surged through him. "To hell with appropriate!" He stalked toward her until she had backed against the wall. "Were we on board ship, I would never have approached you with this. I would never have crossed the lines, and I would have enjoyed my fantasies in silence. But we are not on board ship. We are stuck on some god forsaken planet where the inhabitants get a kick out treating us like some kind of science experiment gone wrong. I don't like being drugged and manipulated anymore than anyone else does, but I'm not going to pretend that this is just a mindless fuck. I care about you and want to treat you with some modicum of respect as I was taught to respect and care for a woman I am intimate with. I don't know how long we will be here. I don't know how many times I will be overwhelmed with the urge to mate. And I sure as hell don't want to hurt you again. So, in order to do that I would like to take the time to explore my partner and make sure she is properly aroused so that when I am inside her its something we both enjoy!"

T'Pol froze, then drew herself up to her stiffest Vulcan stance. "I can not allow that." He had not touched her in all his frustration, but she could not stop her hands from raising in a defensive gesture. "Vulcan males experience a mating urge once every seven years. The females of my race are trained from childhood to respect our betrothals as actual vows. We are raised to understand that we are a part of the cycle though we do not experience the need the way our males do. We are trained to be receptacles, for the Pon Farr is an overwhelming descent into madness and we are swept into it. There is no gentleness in the Pon Farr, even for lifemates, it simply is. So you see, I can do what is necessary because I have been raised to expect it. It is only that you are human that no bond can be formed."

Her words seemed to calm him a bit. "So you're saying that from childhood you are taught that it is okay for your mate to assault you once every seven years, but because we are not the same species we can't share any formal bond or feelings?"

"That is not quite what I said, but it is essentially true. I didn't mean to insinuate that Vulcan mating rituals were violent, only overwhelming. Much like you experienced our first time. I only meant to say that we are not bonded, and I am not certain we could be. There is so much more to our ways than even I was taught. Our females are kept somewhat naive. We are taught it is a private matter best kept and shared between mates. I broke my engagement and cannot explain it all."

Archer sighed and swiped his hand over his face. "It reminds me of our culture hundreds of years ago when we tried to keep our females ignorant and pure."

"I do not think it is so much a need to keep us inexperienced as to protect us. As I said the Pon Farr is not a rational time. Rather it is the only time in a Vulcan's life when logic defies them completely and emotion overwhelms. A strong mate is needed to balance the scales."

"So what, you just accept it?"

"It is necessary for survival. That is our goal here as well."

Once more he could feel the frustration rising in him. How could he get her to understand? But the frustration was feeding the need and the need was making it harder and harder to think. Once more he reached out and pulled her to him. Even as her body thudded against him, he moved, pinning her to the wall. "Alright, so you don't need the extras, a soft touch, a kiss, but I do. Consider them necessary for my mental stability as well as the physical. I need more from us than just survival."

T'Pol's head moved in the negative once more. "I cannot. If you push this, it would be more of a rape than what the Celestia are doing to us now. I'm sorry, Captain, I cannot change what I am."

The light that flickered in Archer's eyes frightened her as he moved his mouth to hers. "So be it." His lips crashed against hers as the need mixed well with the anger. He barely registered her gasp of pain as he crushed her into the wall, his fingers rough as he grasped her thighs and lifted her legs around his waist. The fingers digging into his shoulders barely registered, but the whispered "stop" slammed into his brain. Furious at himself for nearly repeating his earlier actions, and at her for being who she was, Archer tore himself from her. As the force of him left her, T'Pol tried to stand only to find herself sinking to the floor. Archer studied her for a long moment before storming into the bathroom. "I won't bother you again."

A cold shower and his hand were no match for the woman in the other room, but he'd be damned before he gave her any more of himself, for he could not change who he was either.

As the water pounded down on his head, he cursed the Celestia and their interference.


	4. Chapter 4

He had no sense of how long he laid in the shower. The cold water was having little effect on the problem and despite the need gnawing at him he had no desire to move. The images rolling through his brain disturbed him as much as they aroused him. He could barely understand why he was taking a stand on this, why he felt the way he did. His mother had once told him that he experienced emotions to the fullest. When he hated it was with a fullness and a just hatred, and when he loved, it was with equal passion. Strange that the one who was causing him so much pain was the one who had helped him overcome his hatred to begin with. She wasn't what he had imagined in a woman, she wasn't even what he was normally attracted to. But she was beautiful and for all her stoicism, she couldn't hide her feelings. She was just as afraid of the possibilities as he was. Were they to pursue this beyond the now, to accept that it was more than just a survival mechanism, than they were opening themselves to a world of conflict. It had taken humans centuries to look past race and sex as barriers on their own world, but that prejudice still existed in what they now perceived as alien. When would it stop? When would people be able to look beyond the differences and see the similarities? When would they all see that it wasn't dependent of race, color, species, or even sex, but the ability to love and be loved? The Vulcan's were just as bad. They would frown on T'Pol even more than they already did. It was no wonder she was scared, not that she would admit it. He growled low in his throat as the urge became stronger. Though the need was riding high, he was determined to hold out as long as possible, perhaps then release would offer a greater satisfaction. His head snapped up as the door opened and T'Pol stepped in. The scent of her was enough to make his head swim as arousal nearly drowned him. Anger was his first reaction. "Get the hell out of here unless you want me to finish what I started."

"We need to talk."

His fists clenched as he stood. "We've talked and we understand each other perfectly, now leave." His eyes met hers briefly as he turned off the water. "I need more than you're offering and you can't give it too me." The next words were nearly spat out. "And I refuse to take it so get the hell out!"

"Cap..." She flinched as he took a step toward her. "You are being illogical."

"I'm human, I'm allowed." Something besides anger broke in his voice and he sagged against the wall. "T'Pol I'm begging you here. My will power is nearly gone and I have no desire to hurt you again. Please leave."

She studied him for a long moment before shaking her head. "I can't." She reached out, taking his hand in one of hers as she stepped closer. The other rested lightly on his chest. She leaned forward, her lips nearly brushing his, the heat from her body overwhelming him. "It is illogical for you to be so stubborn."

He nearly whimpered in protest. "I can't change who I am any more than you can."

With a soft sigh, she leaned against him. "I will not ask it of you, I can not."

"You are more to me than just my first officer, I love you."

As her lips met his she whispered. "I know, Jonathan. I know."

His reaction was instinctive. His arms banded around her waist crushing her to him. He took a moment to savor her against him before turning them both with her once more against the wall. He nudged her mouth open with his tongue and tasted her. "Be sure T'Pol. Be very sure. There is no going back from here." His hands were possessive, urgent yet gentle. "You are mine and are agreeing to that and all it entails."

"I'm sure." Her words were swallowed quickly in the possession of his mouth. Once more his hands skimmed her body, his fingers sliding between her thighs to stroke the sensitive flesh between. Gently he probed her depths, testing her readiness, fighting for control. A soft sound from her caught his attention and he stilled, studying her.

"Am I hurting you? You must be sore."

Her eyes were tightly closed and her lower lip clenched between her teeth. She shook her head no, unable to give him a verbal answer. He continued to watch her, control suddenly settling around him in his need to give to her as well. As his fingers began to move once more she emitted another soft sound. Her expression and the subtle movements of her body left no doubt that it was from pleasure. He smiled then, kissing her once more before following the smooth line of her neck with delicate laps of his tongue and teasing nibbles. The feast continue as he traveled over her collarbone and finally fastened on her breast. Alternating between tender nips and harsh suction, he continue to tease her, shifting from one tender mound to the other. In tandem, his fingers continued to stroke deeper then slower, pausing to tweak the swollen bit of flesh between her thighs. As her legs began to tremble, he removed his hands and settled them on her hips. His mouth captured hers once more and he lifted her, his hands once more guiding her legs around his waist. The need was nearly overwhelming again but he was determined to hold off a bit longer. As one hand moved to cup her bottom in support the other lifted her chin. He waited until her eyes met his and then he slid home in one smooth stroke. He stood there, enjoying the feel of her body pulsing around him. As his hand joined its mate on her bottom, he lapped at her lower lip. "Tell me you love me."

Her eyes were vague with desire. Her tongue flicked out at him, touching him lightly. "Your presence is necessary to me."

"But is it love?"

She arched into him, desperate to feel him move. "Jonathan!"

He moved, drawing out slowly before driving back into her. "Is it love?"

She groaned as he repeated the action, her body clenching and shuddering as he brought a hand around to stroke her where they were joined. Eyes closing, she dropped her forehead to his and groaned again. "Please!"

Once more he repeated the action, the very force of it dragging a gasp, then a whimper from her. "Answer me!"

"Yes! If you must put it in words, the answer is yes!"

The damn inside him broke along with his control and he pounded into her with a passion that bordered on brutal. Each thrust was punctuated with the phrase "love you" as a mantra. His fingers continued to play her until her body climaxed around him. Each clench of her tight sheath a love squeeze forcing him to his own completion. As the last of his essence was drawn from him, he sank to his knees. He kissed her tenderly, holding her close. After several moments he groaned. "I'm getting too old for this." At her confused look he chuckled. "Next time lets take it back to the bed ok?"

He didn't expect her to answer. Instead, he drew her to him once more, kissed her softly then stood and carried her into the bedroom.

Archer lay with his head on her belly. He watched each movement of breath, fascinated. He couldn't resist stroking his thumb over her navel, marveling at the contrast of his skin with hers. There were no words, not yet. She hadn't even protested when he had carried her from the shower to the bed. He knew he should be concerned with other things, like getting back to the ship, or even with checking on Trip and Hoshi, but he couldn't muster the energy. For the first time since they had come on this away mission he was at peace. He could only hope T'Pol felt the same.

Sighing softly, he savored the feel of her hand in his hair. He thought he might sleep, but then another thought filled his mind. Slowly his hand slid low until it rested above her pubic bone. The slow, sensuous caress of his fingers caused her to shift, and him to smile. He turned just slightly and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Am I too heavy."

"No."

He smiled again, his fingers tracing over her hip bones and abdominal muscles, only to trail gently over her mons. "There are many things that make us genetically similar." He paused to lap lightly at her navel before continuing. "I didn't protect you in any way."

"While ours is the first relationship of this type, my people and yours did a series of tests on compatibility. Our bodily fluids will not harm one another."

Once more he shifted, this time sucking a tiny bit of skin into his mouth. While the pressure was light, a small greenish bruise formed above her navel. "I'm relieved to hear that, but I was more concerned with potential consequences."

She shifted onto her elbows and waited until he looked up at her. "Consequences?"

A moment passed as he studied her, then he cupped his palm over her lower abdomen again. "A child, T'Pol. Is it possible you could become pregnant?" He could see that he had startled her with that thought.

"I don't know."

"Would it bother you if you were?"

The look in her eyes went from concerned to contemplative in a matter of moments. "Vulcan children are...precious. While I would not wish to bring a mixed child into this world, I would not reject your child." A brief flash of something flickered in her eyes before she spoke again. "Would you?"

The smile that graced his lips was almost whimsical. His fingers resumed their caress of her belly. "I understand your doubts about what a half-breed child would face, but I would not reject it either." He shifted until he was able to cuddle her under his chin. "I hadn't thought much about being a father, but I find that I wouldn't mind at all," he kissed the top of her head, "especially if you were its mother."

The look on her face was priceless and he slid slowly up her body to kiss her again. His hands ran in a gentle foray down her body. Tracing her breasts, he cupped them, teasingly running his thumbs over her nipples. He smiled against her lips as the peaks tightened at his touch. Drawing back, he studied her eyes before following the trail of his hands with his mouth. It was a soft, tender exploration, one of learning and discovery and he cherished every minute of it.

As his mouth closed over her nether lips, T'Pol jumped, but then he was working her with his teeth and tongue and fingers. When the tremors began, he slid up her body once more, fusing them together as one, the stroke of his tongue mimicking the lazy thrusts of his body; and when they were done, he curled around her, drawing her near, and slept.

* * *

Morning came with a startling suddenness. The doors to the apartment flew open with a resounding thud as Celestian guards flooded the main room. The residents were dragged from their beds kicking and cursing, and barely allowed time to cover themselves as they were marched out of the room. Both Archer and Tucker did their best to keep the guards from handling their mates. After discovering much less cooperative men when the woman were handled, the guards released their hold and encouraged the group on with weaponry.

Archer felt a tightening in his gut when his team was ushered into the Queen's audience chamber. Once more he had to fight back the urge to strangle her as Malia entered with a gleeful smile. The woman actually had the audacity to clap as if they were trained monkeys performing on command. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful Jonathan. That wasn't hard at all and you obviously enjoyed yourselves. I'm curious about something though." At his death glare she continued. "I overheard your conversation about children. If you two are not physically compatible to breed, why is it you were able to copulate?"

The urge to slap her was nearly overwhelming. "Tell me something Malia? What right do you have to manipulate people to do your bidding? What right do you have to put us in situations that we would normally never face, just to satisfy your curiosity? You do realize that there are more species out there than you can imagine? How would you feel if the tables were turned and we ran these little experiments on you? In fact, I think fair is fair. You've run this experiment when we have done everything possible to share information with you. I think perhaps we should be allowed access to four of your people, you among them, so that we can see how your reproductive processes work."

Malia chuckled and clapped her hands once more. "Bravo Jonathan. I'm afraid I have to deny your request however. You see, we needed to know what we faced out there, the things we would encounter. You were our best choice. We did nothing but use the situation to our advantage."

"You had me drugged and you can say you did nothing to us? Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato were at the beginning of a relationship when they came here. How much damage might have been done because you withheld information?"

She slumped in her chair, looking for all the world like a pouty child. "You whine over what might have beens when it is obvious that you all have benefited from our interference. Tell me Jonathan, how long would you have denied your love for T'Pol if we had not interfered? There is a truth here that you don't want to face."

Fists clenching, he stepped forward. "There may be an element of truth to what you did, but I will not allow it to justify how you have used us. You could have cause irreparable harm to all of us. Most people don't like being forced into something. What if it had backfired? What if I had seriously hurt T'Pol? Or worse, killed her in my frenzy? Did you even consider that?"

Malia stood in a fit of temper. "I am sovereign here. How dare you take me to task. Of course we considered the possibility you might harm her. That is one of the reasons we were monitoring your behavior. None of you were harmed."

"No thanks to you. You know what really pisses me off Malia? All you had to do was ask. While we weren't and aren't willing to perform like paid courtesans, we do have media and information at our disposal. Hell we could have provided you with diagrams and taken the time to explain them and how they worked. It wouldn't have been the most comfortable conversation, but we would have tried. Hell I thought we were trying. I had no idea you were so obsessed with human sexuality that you would harm us. Your elders were correct to keep you separate from other civilizations. If cannot treat people with the common courtesy that you would demand, then you have no business interacting with other species."

Glaring at him, Malia approached until they were nose to nose. "You will cease to take me to task. I made a decision and you will accept it."

"You're right, I will. We all will live with this decision you made. My culture has a word for what you have done to us. It's called rape, and it is a serious crime. It is one which violates our most basic rights, the right to choose and the right to say no. You took those rights away from us."

"Fine fine you were mistreated and so on. Really...I gave you something you wanted desperately and received some information in the exchange. You should be thankful for that at least."

Anger flared even stronger inside him, the force of it burning the edge of his control. His fingers twitched with the need to tighten around her throat. He started to move, only to still as a warm hand closed around his fist. His eyes snapped to T'Pol.

Her gaze was steady and sure as it met his. "Let it go for now Jonathan. She cannot see the wrong of it. Just let it go."

Something shifted, the anger dissipating in a flare up of the darker desire that had been tugging at him for days. That in itself was enough to make him want to scream. He was adult enough to know that it was this woman who was the cause of it. She was the source of his need, with or without the drugs and he wasn't certain if could do without her, especially now that he knew what he was missing. Afraid to speak, he nodded and turned from Malia. Unable to resist, he drew T'Pol to him, enfolding her in a hug and burying his face in her hair. He stood that way for several moments, drawing strength from her. When he finally turned back to Malia he was calmer than he had been since she had informed him of this fiasco. "When do you plan to allow us to return to our ship?"

The young Queen studied them all for a long time, eventually returning to her seat. Instead of being angry and defeated as he had been earlier, Jonathan Archer seemed calm and confident. She didn't understand it completely and would have liked to run a few more experiments, but something in his eyes actually made her regretful of her actions. That brief flash of remorse lasted only a moment, but it was enough. It reminded her that she had liked and respected him when they had met. With a sigh, she motioned to her guards. "Return them to their shuttle. We have all the information we need." With an imperious look, she stood and left the room, all the while telling herself it had been for the sake of her people.

* * *

Jonathan Archer sat in his quarters staring out the view port. It had been nearly six hours since they had returned to Enterprise. After an hour in decon, they had all been ushered to sickbay for additional scans. As Malia had stated, Hoshi had been affected by the Boru only minimally and T'Pol not at all. He and Trip had taken the brunt of it. Both men had still had elevated levels of testosterone at the time of the scans, though Archer's was significantly higher due to the injection he had received. Tucker, Hoshi, and T'Pol had been released with orders to rest. Archer had been forced to stay behind while the doctor countered the hormones with a hypospray. He had finally been released to his quarters with orders to rest as well, which he completely ignored. Starfleet had been notified only that the Celestians had attempted to force them into a study on reproduction, they were not informed of the success of those attempts, and Phlox, bless him, had left it out of his log. Now though, he was tired, and heartsick. With each moment that passed he worried about his actions on the planet and how they would affect his future. He knew that sleep would help, but his heart and mind were troubled. He wanted to confront T'Pol and yet he was afraid to. Their lives were back to normal, but what was normal now? Taking a deep breath, he stood. Having never been a quitter, he wasn't about to walk away now. The decision made, he moved to the door, only to stop as the chime sounded. He tapped the control panel, opening the door. Before him stood his choice and he couldn't move.

T'Pol was startled by Jonathan's sudden appearance. She had come to talk to him, but hadn't really expected him to be awake. Her eyes flicked to his, then away as uncertainty clawed at her. She drew her logic around her as a shield. "May I come in?"

He nodded sharply and took a step back, causing her to brush against him as she entered. His breath stalled in his throat. The need was there again, fresh and sharp with just her touch. "I was just coming to see you." The words were soft, nearly a whisper.

Hers stuttered as she spoke. "Were you?" She sat quickly on a chair, unable to stand.

He nodded and turned from her, walking to the window and resting his hands on the sill as he looked out at the stars. "For as long as I can remember I've only ever wanted one thing. I wanted to see the stars from a starship. I wanted to be Captain of that starship and realize my father's dream." He glanced at her, his mouth tipped in a half smile. "It sounds like more than one thing, but its all connected to being the Captain. The stars have always been my constant. As a child I studied them, certain I would explore them. As a man, I watch them with the satisfaction of knowing I am doing what I've always dreamed." He grew silent. "I had thought to give you an out; to pretend none of this ever happened, and continue as we always had. I mean...I had been drugged, so I could tell myself it hadn't really been me." He heard the sharp intake of her breath and turned, startled by the hurt expression that flashed across her face. He moved in front of her and kneeled in front of her. His hands closed over hers. "I would have been lying to myself. Those words I spoke to you last night were true. I love you. Somewhere along the line those stars stopped being what I wanted and needed to make me whole and you took their place. You are my constant now and I don't want to let you go. I don't think I can."

She shuddered at both his words and the force of emotion that rolled off of him. She didn't know what the future held for either of them, or how this choice would affect them, but she did know she couldn't walk away from him. She leaned forward until her brow touched his. "I meant what I said as well Jonathan. You are a part of me and necessary for my existence. I don't think I could let you go either."

A soft chuckle echoed through the room, and then he was standing and pulling her up with him into a fierce hug. "Will wonders never cease?"

"What?"

"You and I agreeing on something. First we admit we love each other and then that we intend to do something about it."

"I don't think..."

He spun her in a short, tight circle. "Don't think T'Pol." Setting her on her feet, his hands came up to cup her cheeks and he kissed her gently. "Make love with me. I need you." At her concerned look he laughed again. "Not sex T'Pol, you. I crave you as a man craves his mate." He kissed her again. "Though you are just as potent as any drug..."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. As they tumbled to the bed, clothes disappeared and hands and mouths explored. As bodies merged, they were both secure in the knowledge of each other and their choices.


End file.
